1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus, which can be used for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a hand shake preventing mechanism used in digital cameras for preventing or compensating a hand shake due to movement of a camera body at still image shooting is known, for example, an arrangement provided with an image pick-up lens system whose optical system is arranged movably, or an optical system (variable apex angle prism) which is optically movable, to make an image location move on an image pick-up element (to move an optical axis) while the image pick-up element is being exposed to photograph a subject. Meanwhile, another arrangement is known, that makes the image pick-up element itself move while the image pick-up element is being exposed. In general, to control movement of the image location and/or the image pick-up element itself, the digital camera is provided with two sensors disposed respectively in the horizontal and vertical directions to detect the direction of shake. The camera controls such movement of the image location or the image pick-up element based on the detection result. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-348147.)